


May I have this dance? ~ Prinxiety

by abrecalledcheese



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Lethal Fluff, M/M, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform, Slow Dancing, So much fluff it could quite possibly make your heart explode, lol jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	May I have this dance? ~ Prinxiety

Virgil wasn’t feeling the absolute best today. Although he secretly loved the festive holiday season and all the joy it brought, something about this specific day in the countdown to Christmas weighed him down. Lounging on the couch sulkily and scrolling through tumblr on his phone in an attempt to take his mind off his growing bad mood, Virgil sighed and rested his head in his hands struggling to concentrate on anything.

As he walked through the door into the living room, Roman took notice of the mood his boyfriend was in and decided to do something about it. So, he took out his phone and started playing some waltz music. Virgil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the sudden sound of music and turned around, only to find his boyfriend strutting over dramatically, like the typical fairytale prince he was. Roman held out his hand and bowed before his prince.  
“My prince,” he said, “may I please have this dance?”  
“Why sir, of course,” Virgil replied in a regal, royal, kingly voice, playing along. As he took his hand, his mood immediately lifted and all negative feelings he once had were wiped away by the contact he made with Roman’s warm, soft, comforting skin.

Not letting go of Virgil’s hand, Roman gingerly placed his other, free hand on his waist and gently pulled him a little closer. As the distance between them reduced, Virgil let out a small surprised gasp and blushed at the few inches that separated their faces. They started dancing slowly to the music, swaying from side to side and Virgil hesitantly laid his head on Roman’s chest, feeling comfortable and safe in his strong arms.

Roman occasionally twirled Virgil a couple times throughout the song, but near the end when he spun him, he then dipped him and smiled at him mischievously. Virgil couldn’t help but smile a little, since he was caught a bit off-guard by Roman’s spontaneous move and though his mouth opened to say something, no sound escaped. Seeing his lips slightly parted, Roman leant down and quickly captured them in a sweet kiss, unable to contain himself.

When they parted, Virgil smirked and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
“Mm. Smooth,” he said coolly, playfully criticising his kiss. Roman pulled him back to stand up and started slow dancing with him again, his hands now on his waist and Virgil’s hands around Roman’s neck and his head on his chest.

“Thank you,” Virgil said, looking up with eyes full of adoration at his boyfriend.  
“For what?” Roman asked, trying to sound as oblivious and innocent as possible but ultimately failing.  
“For making my day that much better,” Virgil smiled into his neck as he pulled him for one more sweet kiss.


End file.
